A Royal Affair
by Fawlke
Summary: Old friends are gathering together to celebrate the King's birthday but things can never go to plan and Legolas is accused of having an affair with the Queen. Friendship story. Post-LOTR. Set after Aragorn is crowned but before Frodo leaves for the Grey Havens.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **Old friends are gathering together to celebrate the King's birthday but things can never go to plan and Legolas is accused of having an affair with the Queen. Friendship story. Post-LOTR. Set after Aragorn is crowned but before Frodo leaves for the Grey Havens.

**AN: **This is completely stupid and full of pointless fluff, the idea of it just amused me so I thought I would share it with you. I am of the fandom that Aragorn grew up in Rivendell with Elrond as his foster father and that he and Legolas are old friends, it is not linked to my other LOTR stories.

**Warnings: **Mentions of nudity, the thought that elves are comfortable with each other in a 'natural' way and misunderstandings of their nature by poor mortals.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Legolas was tired, which didn't happen often, he was also wet which was not helping his sour mood. He had received an urgent summons by messenger bird to the colony of Ithilien requesting he travel to Minas Tirith immediately. Thinking the request was a tiding of bad news he immediately packed a small travel bag, collected his weapons and set out on his horse Arod with all haste.

The elf had travelled as far as he could but his horse needed to rest periodically which meant he could not travel solidly as he wished, because of this it would take many days to reach the white city.

Legolas was too worried to think of resting himself and while elves could go for long periods without sleep his concern over what could be so important in Minas Tirith was taking its toll on him.

It had begun to rain after the second day of their journey in thick torrential bouts; he and Arod were both soaked as they travelled through the mud. He was glad he didn't feel the cold as a mortal would as his cloak had given up its water resistance to the elements many days ago, he was uncomfortably aware of the water running down his back.

He spurred Arod on faster as they finally reached the open plains that led to the city, feeling the horse's hooves slipping on the mud and wet grass, he could feel his boots squelch as he gripped tightly with his legs to stay seated.

All in all Legolas could not wait to reach the city and be dry again.

Arod came to a halt in front of the gates, one of the guards coming down to see who had arrived as nothing could be seen from the top of the gate through the driving mists of sleety rain.

As soon as he caught sight of the blonde hair and pointed ears he instantly called for the gates to be opened.

Legolas nodded his thanks and kicked Arod on and up through the streets, thankful it was quiet, the rain and cold keeping people in the warmth of their homes.

Faramir stood waiting under the archway which led to the palace; he had heard of the elf's approach and wondered what had happened for the Prince to be in such a hurry.

On seeing the man sheltering Legolas gestured him to stay where he was as he slid from Arod's back, he smiled "There is no use in us both being wet" he called over the hammering rain.

Faramir stepped back, glad he didn't have to go out, he would be soaked in seconds.

Legolas handed Arod off to a stable boy with his thanks then quickly darted under the archway, there wasn't really any point though; he was already as wet as he could be.

The man smiled as the elf dripped onto the stone steps, holding a hand out in greeting "You appear to be in a hurry my friend" Legolas took the proffered hand smiling as Faramir hid a disgusted expression when his sleeve and hand were instantly soaked.

The Steward shook his hand to remove the excess water as Legolas spoke "I received an urgent summons to come, I trust I am not late, is everyone well? Is everything alright?"

Faramir blinked at the rush of words, "Summons? Oh my friend, a few messages were sent but they were not urgent, nothing dire has happened"

Legolas blinked "Oh, I am afraid I may have just assumed the worst"

The Steward smiled raising his arm to place it around the elf's shoulders, planning to steer him inside but then he thought better of it seeing the water running off the Prince "I believe you may be in need of a change of clothing"

They both looked down at the steadily growing puddle, the elf looking up guiltily as water dripped down his face from his hair "I believe you may be right"

Faramir gestured to a maid who stood nearby "Could you take the prince's things and have a hot bath drawn for him" the girl nodded gingerly taking the sodden cloak and rushing off, holding it away from her body.

Legolas smiled "You have no idea how heavenly that sounds"

The man smiled, "You look like you need it, sleep as well"

The elf nodded "Aye, unfortunately I was unable to find any rest on my way here, I was too concerned"

Faramir placed his hand comfortingly on the Prince's shoulder, ignoring the feel of the wet fabric "All is well my friend, rest and in the morning we shall have words with Elessar"

Legolas smiled blinking sleepily "Yes we shall" he stifled a yawn, apologising but Faramir waved him off "Will you be able to find your room or do you need assistance?"

Legolas gave a small laugh "I still remember the way"

Faramir nodded watching the elf slowly walk up the stairs leaving a trail of water in his wake, he then looked down at his hand and wiped the excess water off onto his tunic.

###

Faramir returned towards the King's office, smiling to himself. Aragorn and he had been in conference while slowly working their way through mounds of parchment that littered the King's desk. They had been interrupted by the news that a single cloaked figure had been seen heading towards the city, riding at full speed. The King groaned, nodding, beginning to rise but Faramir waved his hand "I will see to it, I know how much you are looking forward to reading through the trade agreement for Lake town" he laughed as Aragorn made a face "If I stay sitting in this chair any longer I will become a part of it"

"Perhaps you need a small respite…"

A soft knock on the door interrupted them, Arwen swept regally in, holding a small tray with two glasses of wine and a few small cakes "I think you two have been working far too hard and could use a small rest?" she smiled and Faramir couldn't help a small catch of breath, in all the years of knowing her…her beauty could still catch him off guard. He shook his head motioning to the door "Thank you my lady but I need to see a messenger that has just arrived. I will leave the King in your capable hands"

Arwen gave Faramir a small smile and the man closed the door as the King pulled her down to his lap for a kiss.

Faramir was walking back down the corridor to Aragorn's office when he caught sight of Arwen slipping quietly from the room. She paused as she felt someone watching her, smiling at Faramir "Was it anything urgent?"

The man shook his head "Nay, the messenger turned out to be Legolas; he arrived in quite a hurry. He misread Aragorn's summons and thought something had befallen us"

She anxiously glanced out of the window seeing the sleet driving hard against the glass "He travelled here in this?"

"Aye, he was concerned for you both and the city"

She smiled to herself in fondness "I shall go see him"

Faramir shook his head "He travelled straight here with little rest, if you go now you will catch him bathing"

She blinked looking confused "What is wrong with that?"

The man wasn't quite sure where the confusion was "Well…he will be…" he wanted to say naked but couldn't bring himself to say that word to the Queen "bathing"

Her expression cleared and she smiled, a small amount of mischief in her eyes "My dear Faramir, I have known Legolas for many years. In fact I looked after him when he was a very small elfling, as such there is nothing I have not seen before" she gave a small laugh then swept away towards the Prince's chambers.

Faramir shook his head; sometimes the ways of the elves confused him greatly.

###

Legolas entered his chambers just as one of the maids was leaving, an empty bucket in each hand. She squeaked as she came face to face with the elf, freezing. Legolas smiled bowing his head "My apologies, I did not mean to frighten you"

"Oh, no…your highness. I…Uh…Did you need anything else?"

The elf looked around the room, his eyes lighting on the large tub of steaming water through the open doorway to the side "Some food would be most appreciated"

She nodded "I'll get you a tray from the kitchen"

Legolas shed his weapons, unsheathing his knives and emptying his quiver, feeling guilty as water splashed onto the floor. He left them in all front of the fireplace to dry, he would have to make the sure the water had not warped the wood in his arrows.

He stripped off his clothing leaving it hanging over a small wooden bench near the tub and groaned in pleasure as he sunk into the hot water, not even bothering to un-braid his hair.

He lay allowing the heat to sooth his aching muscles; he had ridden hard to get here which left his shoulder and thigh muscles feeling tight.

The warmth was pulling him towards sleep when he heard a small knock at his door, thinking it was the maid he simply called out "Come in, could you place it on the table, I shall eat later" he really didn't want to get out yet.

"Is that any way to greet an old friend?"

Legolas jumped splashing some of the water over the edge "Arwen! Do not do that, I will already be in trouble for leaving a mess in the halls"

She smiled "How do you think I found where you were, I simply followed the trail of water"

Legolas gave a small huff and leant back against the edge "If you had not noticed, it is raining outside"

She laughed while picking his sodden clothing up and placing them into one of the empty buckets that had been used to fill the tub to stop them adding to the growing puddle on the floor. She then picked up his bag beginning to unpack it, frowning as the clothing inside was also damp "Oh Penneth, you did not have to rush so"

Legolas gave a slight protesting noise at being called young one but he really was too tired to argue "I am aware of that now" he closed his eyes "what was the message about anyway?"

"It should have been an invite to Estel's birthday celebration next week, but I fear he may have worded it differently to ensure you came."

Legolas made a small noise of disapproval which caused her to look up, her face softening as she watched him dozing. He would spend the night in the bath at this rate, she frowned down at the long sleeves on her dress and realised they would hinder her efforts. She slipped the heavy velvet off, leaving her clothed in a simple white under slip, fitted but still modest.

Picking up a comb from the dresser she seated herself on a small wooden stool next to the bath and used the small teeth of the comb to unpick the braids in Legolas' hair.

"You do not need to…" came the sleepy response but she interrupted "Hush, otherwise you will never get to bed."

The Prince smiled "Who am I to argue with the Queen"

She began to hum a lullaby that had been a favourite of his when he was an elfling and he felt sleep taking over as she deftly undid his warrior braids.

"Sit forward"

He roused himself enough to follow her command then sighed as she began to wash his hair, it had been a very long time since anyone had cared for him in this manner, he did not realise how much he had missed another's touch until now. "You are too good to me"

She smiled "Rinse"

He ducked under the water to remove the soap from his hair then sat forward again allowing her access to his back with the wash cloth.

He groaned as her fingers found a particularly hard knot in his shoulder "What have you been doing?" her voice quietly asked as she began to massage the area, causing him to moan again.

They were so busy that they didn't notice the maid enter the room with a small tray of food, she froze as a groan came from the bathroom. Blinking, she decided it was really none of her business but on catching sight of a familiar red velvet dress laid on the bed she couldn't help her curiosity. Tiptoeing to the bathroom door she peered through the crack, if she had been still holding the tray she would have dropped it. The Queen was…she was…and Prince Legolas…they were…Oh. She didn't know what to think, there was another groan which made her blush and she watched the Prince take the Queen's hand, kissing the palm and speaking softly to her in Elvish. She smiled fondly at him, kissing his temple and responding quietly to him.

The maid had seen enough, she needed to tell someone, anyone…the King? No, he wouldn't believe her, she would go back to the kitchens, perhaps the other staff would know what to do. She slipped silently from the room, quietly closing the door after her.

Legolas groaned as Arwen's fingers worked the sore knot in his shoulder, freeing it. He caught her hand "You have your father's healing touch" he kissed her palm "What have I done to deserve this?"

She smiled kissing his temple "It has been too long since anyone has looked after your needs Tithen Penn" ((Little one))

He scowled at the moniker which made her laugh, she threw the cloth at his face which he only just caught "Come, finish bathing and I will find something for you to wear to bed, everything you brought with you is soaked"

Arwen made sure he was not going back to sleep then moved to the chest of drawers, removing a simple white shirt and a light pair of leggings, slipping her dress back on and turning the bed down while waiting for him.

Legolas exited the bathroom wrapped in a towel, blinking sleepily at her as he moved his weapons out of the way then sat down in front of the fire, using the heat to dry his hair. She took the hand towel from him and dried his hair as best she could, re-combing the blonde locks with her fingers.

Arwen reached for the tray of food prompting the Prince to eat and handed him the clothing, not really paying attention to him as he dressed.

Once clothed she settled closer to him, taking a few of the grapes from the tray to eat herself.

"Does Estel know?" she started at his quiet words.

"What do you…"

Legolas raised one eyebrow giving her a look that was reminiscent of when she had been younger and her father knew she had done something wrong but was waiting for her to confess.

She looked down; ringing her fingers together in her lap "Not yet, how did you..?"

Legolas reached over stilling her movements then drew her hand up to her stomach, resting their joined hands there, she looked down at her abdomen, not yet swollen or showing any signs "I was going to tell him in the morning. The messages sent out were not urgent, he believes them to be for his birthday celebration next week. I was expecting you and our other friends to arrive over the next day or so and we would tell you the news when we were altogether. How did you know?"

Legolas smiled, a teasing glint in his eye "You mean besides your sudden need to care for me as if I was an elfling…you have an aura around you I have not seen before" he brushed his fingers over her cheek.

She smiled hugging him close "Please do not tell him"

"I would not take that away from you, he should hear it from your lips and no others"

She kissed his cheek, "Thank you"

He stood offering his hand to help her rise, both of them laughing as he stifled a yawn

"I think it's time for little elven Prince's to be in bed"

He nodded smiling at her jest "I think you are right" he wandered to the bed, flopping down into the soft covers.

Arwen stroked his hair affectionately then tucked him in, leaving the room with the empty food tray in hand as he settled into elven dreams.


	2. Chapter 2

"Suza are you sure that's what you saw?" the cook looked suspiciously over her mixing bowl peering at the small maid who was telling everyone in the room what she had just witnessed.

The young maid looked up heatedly "I wouldn't lie, I saw them in the bath together, friends do not act like that"

One of the others paused halfway through cutting vegetables "The poor king, I always thought she was so lovely"

"She's an elf, they have strange ways"

"But she's lived in the city for years now, surely she should…"

Another young maid suddenly spoke up excitedly "Do you mean you saw the Prince naked?"

Suza was suddenly very aware of the silence around as they all stared eagerly at her "I didn't see much, he was in the bath…" Her friend Marie leant forward "But you did see something?"

Suza blushed "I could only see down to his chest…it was enough" her tone became dreamy "his skin is so perfect"

"Suza!" The head maid spoke sharply "That's not the point, we should tell the King that the Queen is…well she's…"

Marie giggled "That Suza caught her naked with Prince Legolas"

"I think there has been enough chatter for this evening" They all looked up as Esmund entered the room, he oversaw the staff, making sure they were working well and took any issues straight to one of the King's advisors Lord Brennan. "You will all be in trouble if this chatter gets around"

The girls all looked down as he continued "Now we will hear no more of this, get on with your work" he picked up a tray with food on and headed up to see his Lord.

###

Lord Brennan looked up from his desk at the knock on his door "Enter"

Esmund entered with a small tray of food "Ah, excellent just put it there" he motioned to the edge of the desk continuing to read over the paper in front of him then noticed he was being watched, "Was there anything else?"

Esmund cleared his throat, "You wished to be told of anything out of the ordinary?"

Brennan stood "I did"

The servant poured the wine into a cup on the tray, "It is a small rumour, probably not worth your time."

"Esmund?"

The servant shifted, "One of the maids claimed she saw the Queen and Prince Legolas together in his chambers"

His brow furrowed, "What do you mean together?"

"The information I have is that they were both unclothed"

Brennan froze, "She is having an affair?"

Esmund shook his head "I could not possibly say, I am merely relaying what I have been told sir."

Brennan nodded absentmindedly "Thank you Esmund. That is all"

The servant nodded and left the room leaving Brennan sipping the wine thoughtfully, he would have to watch the Prince and the Queen closely, it would not do for him to be caught spreading unsubstantiated rumours.

###

Aragorn smiled as he was awoken by a delicate hand running through his hair, his smile grew as he caught the hand but did not open his eyes "Yet another day where you are awake before I am"

Arwen gave a small laugh "It is not my fault if you insist on sleeping day away"

He blinked looking out of the window, it had passed daybreak but was not late "It is not my fault I have a wife who can survive on no sleep at all"

She smiled leaning in to kiss him "It is not my fault I have a husband who thinks he can."

He sighed, "Tis true, I do not even remember getting into bed"

She snuggled into him, "Honestly I feel like I had to tuck everyone into bed like elflings last night"

He glanced at her questioningly as she sat back giving him a slightly annoyed look "Legolas was exhausted when he arrived, I am guessing you did not send one of the invites for your birthday celebration but wrote a message that would cause him concern and ride here with due haste instead?"

He looked sheepishly down "I did not want him to be late, you know how he loses track of time when he is working with the forest"

She crossed her arms, "He did not sleep for the whole journey, he thought something had befallen us"

Aragorn looked ashamed "Alright…I did not think it through, I will apologise to him"

She nodded her head still looking annoyed with him, he chuckled "It is unfair how he even has my wife wrapped around his little finger"

"What do you mean?"

"I just mean it is remarkable how he has members of the fairer sex instantly jumping to his defence." He sat up pulling a robe and slippers on as he continued grumbling "I blame it on the youthful looks and innocent blue eyes, he could get away with murder when using them. Valar help us if we have any children and he teaches them that expression…" he noticed silence from behind him and could see Arwen looking down. He sat on the edge of the bed reaching for her hand "I'm sorry I didn't mean…"

"No…" she interrupted "that is not it…he may be able to influence them sooner than you think" she raised their joined hands to her stomach.

Aragorn looked between their hands and her eyes before it finally sunk in "Truly?" she smiled nodding. He took a few breaths before whooping with joy as he stood, pulling her from the bed and into his arms, spinning them both round. "Estel, put me down!" she laughed.

He gently lowered her to the floor leaning in to kiss her "I love you so much."

There was a knock at the door, interrupting them "Sire is everything alright?"

Aragorn groaned at the voice as Arwen lightly smacked him on the arm "don't" she whispered, he smiled then schooled his features as he opened the door, "I heard shouting is everything alright?" Esmund stood in the doorway, he had obviously been tidying the living area and overheard the loud voices, though he misunderstood the King's annoyed expression thinking him angry with the Queen. "Everything is fine, thank you Esmund, we will be down shortly" he shut the door sharing a look with Arwen as she laughed "He means well"

Aragorn made a face "I know, he just always seems to be up to something"

Arwen laughed turning towards her wardrobe to pick out a dress for the day.

###

Aragorn headed out to find his elven friend, feeling the need to apologise after Arwen had been rightfully annoyed with him, it had been a cruel trick. He met the elf coming from his own quarters, if Arwen had not told him that Legolas had exhausted himself riding here the King would not have known, it was unfair how the eldar could recover so quickly.

Legolas stopped in the hallway straightening and raising one eyebrow questioningly.

Aragorn nodded smiling sheepishly "I know, it is my fault. I did not think"

The elf nodded a slight amount of humour glimmering in his blue eyes "You rarely do"

The King lightly pushed his friend "You know I would not have made you ride here like that on purpose, the note was only supposed to get your attention"

Legolas folded his arms "It did that"

Aragorn laughed to himself "I am a fool, is that what you wish to hear?" he held out his hand "Forgive me?"

The elf made a show of thinking about forgiving him which made the man chuckle, Legolas then took his proffered hand "Always mellon nîn. Though it does mean you will have to find ways to entertain me for the next week"

Aragorn shoved the elf away smiling but was interrupted by a throat clearing behind him.

Lord Brennan had seen the King and the Elven Prince talking quietly, he'd seen the elf cross his arms and Elessar push him away. Thinking that they could be about to come to blows he cleared his throat.

Aragorn rolled his eyes at the elf in front of him but on turning he had schooled his face into a neutral expression, "Yes Lord Brennan?"

The man looked between the two of them "You have a meeting with the merchant's guild my lord, they are already waiting"

The King groaned "I thought that was this afternoon"

"It was rescheduled so they would not be travelling home in the dark"

Aragorn sighed "I will be along shortly" turning to his elven companion "I am sorry, it looks like duty calls"

Legolas smiled shaking his head "I understand the running's of a Kingdom. I shall just have to see if the Queen can find ways to keep me occupied"

Aragorn pulled a face at the thought of not being able to spend time with the two of them, but Lord Brennan misread his expression for annoyance "I'm sure the Queen is far too busy for that"

Legolas' face dropped at being addressed so, he was slightly confused at the distain he could sense coming from the man "The Queen is never too busy to see an old friend"

The King also detected the sudden tension between them "Lord Brennan, go ahead I shall be along shortly" waiting for the man to step away he turned on the elf "Behave" he hissed a light teasing in his eyes that Brennan did not see.

Legolas bowed his head at the command smiling slightly "As you wish, my lord" then turned walking away to find Arwen.

###

Legolas smiled as he wandered through the royal gardens, it always felt a little oppressive in the White City but here the air was fresh and he was surrounded by nature, it almost made him forget the sea longing…almost. He winced placing a hand over his aching heart as it pulled at him, it was always there no matter how much he tried to ignore it. He ran his hand over a few hanging leaves from a weeping willow, feeling its calming presence sooth his mind as he hid himself amongst the hanging boughs. Warm hands slipped over his shoulders as a soft voice spoke "Is it bad?"

He sighed pulling himself away from the metaphorical edge he stood upon and turned taking Arwen's hands in his own "Not all the time"

He met her gaze seeing the wordless apology in her eyes "It is not your fault, I stay because I care too much to leave you all, my time will come but not for many years yet"

He could see that his words had caused her tears so he leant forward resting his forehead against hers as he wiped them away with his thumb, both standing silently as they gathered strength from the other.

Arwen pulled back wrapping her arms around his shoulders and pulling his head down to her shoulder, stroking his hair gently "Know that we would never wish to cause you pain, you would be dearly missed if you left, but we would understand"

Legolas took a breath, reigning in his turbulent emotions and pulling away from the embrace, smiling "You will not be rid of me that easily" she gave him a sad smile, leaning up to give him a brief chaste kiss. He caught her hand as it slid from his shoulder and kissed the palm "Hannon le" ((Thank you))

"My lady?" they turned seeing a small blushing maid standing with a tray of refreshments, peering at them through the foliage looking highly embarrassed.

Arwen smiled and led him towards a small table set out in the sun.

The maid gave Legolas a slightly disapproving look as she laid out the items then bowed her head and left. He looked at Arwen in confusion "What was that about?"

She looked up from stirring her tea and gave him a mischievous look "It appears we may have found at least one of our staff who is not instantly enamoured with you" she laughed lightly as his ears flushed.

She realised she had made him uncomfortable so settled back in her chair "Come, tell me of Ithilien?" His face instantly cleared as he began telling her in great detail about the colony, she smiled it reminded her of when he had been small and had proudly showed her his first bow. She knew that talking about the restoration of the forests would pull him away from the sea-longing that plagued him, she just hoped that it would be enough to keep their friend here in Middle Earth. It would break many hearts if the Legolas decided to leave them.


	3. Chapter 3

Over the next few days the rest of their friends arrived ready to celebrate Aragorn's birthday. Eomer surprised them all by attending, though of course invited it was many days travel from Rohan to Minas Tirith and must have been a tiring journey. Aragorn heartily greeted the man "My friend, I did not think you would come"

Eomer smiled "And miss out on a chance to celebrate you becoming a year older, not that you look it" they both laughed. "Come you are just in time for lunch, we should hurry or the hobbits will leave nothing for us.

Aragorn froze in the entrance to the private dining room, staring hard at Legolas. The elf had Arwen's arm carefully wrapped in his own and was escorting her to the table, pulling a chair out and generally fussing over her a great deal. The King was beginning to suspect that the elf knew of his wife's condition. Eomer noticed his pause and looked over to the object of the man's attention, he questioned with a small amount of humour "Has the elf done something to displease you my lord?"

Aragorn shook his head "Not that I know of, at least not yet" they shared a rueful grin and headed for their seats

Arwen finished her small plate, sighing in pleasure for the company as well as the food. Placing her folded napkin on the empty plate she spoke "If you will excuse me a moment" Aragorn moved to help his wife but Legolas was faster, pulling the heavy wooden chair out and helping her to rise.

She smiled her thanks and left the room to refresh herself, both the Prince and King watching her leave. Aragorn leant over the empty chair speaking softly as the Legolas re-seated himself "I am beginning to suspect something elf"

Legolas blinked sipping his wine with an incredibly innocent expression on his face "How am I to know what you suspect, I am not a mind reader"

"You and Arwen?"

Legolas took a small sip of wine "It is not my fault if the King cannot adequately care for his Queen"

The servant clearing the plates paused when he overheard this but forced himself to continue his work, not seeing the teasing glint in both the King and Prince's eyes.

Aragorn gave a half smile speaking in the grey tongue "I trust then you are aware?"

The elf smiled at him, "I am"

"And how long may I ask?"

"A few days," he continued quietly "she has unfortunately taken to mothering me"

Aragorn coughed as his wine went down the wrong way, shooting the elf an annoyed look as if it was his fault he'd nearly choked on the liquid.

A booming voice distracted them "I trust I am not too late?"

Legolas stood heading over to the smaller being "Gimli, you are very late my friend, I arrived many days ago and have sorely missed your company." The dwarf huffed but then wrapped his arms around the elf in greeting, allowing himself to be led to the table.

The servants saw the suspicious looks the King had been giving the Prince and snippets of their conversations were beginning to spread through their numbers like wild fire, the tale changing with each re-telling, there were a few people swearing that they had started a brawl in the dining room.

Lord Brennan continued to observe them, listening to the rumours that Esmund relayed to him. He too had witnessed their interactions. It would not do to have an unfaithful Queen, he had never really trusted the elder, something had to be done for the good of the kingdom.

###

Aragorn looked up at a soft knock on his office door, "Enter" he knocked a stack of parchment with his elbow only just catching it.

"You look a little busy Mellon nîn" Legolas stood with an infuriating half smile on his lips.

"I am drowning in paperwork, I truly have no idea how your father copes" he looked lost as he surveyed the piles around his desk.

Legolas laughed lightly and steadied a pile of papers that were balanced precariously on the edge "My father has had many years of practise…that and he knows how to use his resources wisely" he held back his mirth at the hopeful look he was being given.

"And would you be one of his many resources?"

"I might have been" he only just stopped himself from laughing as a pleading gaze was turned in full force upon him.

The elf gave a mock sigh of resignation, "I suppose I could help by looking through a few of the trade agreements for you, even the King must take the occasional break"

"Really? Thank you my friend, name anything you wish it shall be yours"

Legolas raised his hand to halt the man's thanks then motioned the King out of his chair "If I am going to sit here doing this for you then I am going to at least be comfortable" Aragorn laughed and vacated the padded chair, squeezing the elf's shoulder affectionately "You are a good friend"

The elf began re-arranging the desk "The best?"

The man smiled nodding "Yes, the best"

Legolas smiled slyly to himself "Arwen has refreshments waiting for you in your chambers"

Aragorn froze a slow smile appearing on his face "Truly you are a treasure"

The elf laughed "Now you are overdoing it. It was Arwen who instigated this little diversion not I".

"Then I had best not keep her waiting" the man nearly skipped from the office closing the door behind him.

###

Legolas had been working hard for the past few hours, the disarray he had come into had not truly been that bad, the papers just needed organising more than anything. He had separated all of the trade agreements out and reworded them ready for signing. The petitions he sorted into three piles, ones that did need to be approved, ones that did not and ones that Aragorn needed to look through to decide for himself. He had found various notes and scraps of paper with information on, these he had jotted down onto one piece of parchment and disposed of the smaller scraps, Aragorn could look through these at his leisure. Legolas leant back stretching while smiling to himself, the wood of the desk could actually be seen now.

He looked up as someone knocked on the door "Come in"

Lord Brennan looked suspiciously at the elf as he entered "Where is the King?"

"He had urgent business to attend" Legolas looked at the papers in the man's hand "I can take those if you wish"

The man pulled the parchment away from Legolas' outstretched hand "This is _Royal_ business"

The elf indicated the desk "I am filling in for him"

Brennan gave him a cold look "Yes I have heard"

Legolas blinked in confusion "I beg your pardon?"

The man was about to say more but the King strode in looking relaxed and less worn than he had earlier, he froze as he saw the two glaring at each other "Is there a problem here?"

Brennan turned to the King bowing his head "No my lord, I merely came to give you the notes from yesterday's meeting"

Aragorn took the papers still glancing between the two of them "Thank you, was that all?"

The man looked like he would say something but then shook his head casting a dark look at the elf "No my lord" he left leaving Aragorn feeling quite confused "What was that about?"

Legolas shook his head while taking the parchment from his hands and beginning to look through it "I have no idea, I am beginning to feel decidedly unwelcome in his presence"

Aragorn sunk into the chair opposite resting one foot on the edge of the desk though he dropped it when Legolas glared pointedly at his boot, he smiled "You are not the only one, he still treats me as if he is a teacher and I a wayward student"

The elf smiled "Even though you are at least thirty years his senior?"

"Yes, which is what makes it all the more annoying" he suddenly noticed the clear desk "How have you sorted everything in such a small amount of time?"

Legolas grinned, "You were gone for a while Mellon nîn, you tend to lose track of most things when the Lady Arwen is in your presence"

Aragorn laughed rising and gesturing to his friend "Come I believe we have earned ourselves a break"

"We?! I believe I have done the most work here, have I not?"

They were both smiling as the man responded "How about I have one of the finest Dorwinion wines brought up from the cellar as a thank you…"

The elf made a show of thinking about it his offer so he added to it "And I think our cook has just finished baking some of your favoured fruit pastries…"

Legolas laughed "It is a deal, though I believe you may have gotten the best out of this arrangement" he surveyed the nearly empty desk as Aragorn placed his arm around the elf's shoulders "Aye, I think I have."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **I can't help but keep putting Legolas and Arwen in funny situations, I don't ship them I just see them as very old friends with a close sibling like relationship. They are almost childlike in their dealings with each other, I see elves as a race being comfortable and practical with each other and not thinking anything suspicious with the way they behave.

Slight confession, I was watching Pirates of the Caribbean: Curse of the Black Pearl and it inspired this chapter.

* * *

It was the day before Aragorn's birthday, the white city was buzzing with excitement. Food was madly being prepared for the feast, dignitaries were arriving and the main hall was being set out with tables and decorations.

Arwen stood in the middle of the chaos calling orders out to harried looking staff, Legolas smiled through the doorway not wanting to interrupt the preparations but Arwen turned and caught him, a wide smile appearing on her face "Legolas, there you are, I am desperately in need of your services"

He looked around at the numerous people already rushing around the room "I think you have enough aid already"

She shook her head "I am afraid your skills are needed here more than ever" he had the distinct impression he would not like this and was unsure what exact expertise he possessed that she needed, but by the wide smile on her face as she presented him with the end of a long piece of silken fabric it soon became apparent.

Elladan and Elrohir walked into the hall, amused at how their little sister appeared to be organising the chaos with ease "El, I never realised how demanding our sister could be" they smirked at each other as Elladan looked up "Yes it appears no-one is safe from her tyranny"

Elrohir followed his brother's gaze stifling a snort of laughter.

Legolas was perched on one of the wooden beams around the ceiling, tying the end of a long length of fabric to it. The coloured silks were being put in place to cover the old wooden beams. He must have been at this a while for the amount of cloths that had been already put in place, easily using his agility to move carefully along the beams and balancing on the narrow stone shelving around the edge to secure the decorations in place. People kept looking admiringly up as he fluidly navigated his way round.

"Mae govennan" Legolas looked down at the called greeting, groaning to himself as he saw the two brothers.

Elrohir had an infuriating smile on his face "I cannot help but wonder what an Elven Prince would be doing up in the rafters"

The prince scowled, dropping down to sit on one of the lower beams, "Speak to your sister, the Lady Arwen can be quite forceful when she wants to be"

The twins laughed "Of course, why do you think we have kept out of her way, she can truly be a terror when she wants to be"

They noticed that Legolas' face had frozen and he was looking at something just behind them, as one the brothers winced, turning. Arwen stood with her arms folded, glaring at them "So nice of you to join us, I can still find plenty of tasks to keep the two of you out of trouble. You can start with these" she pointed to a large table that had decorative wreaths and floral displays on "they need to be hung at intervals along the walls"

They could hear Legolas laughing at them, Elladan picked up a pine cone left over from one of the displays and was about to throw it when Arwen cleared her throat, he dropped it instantly causing the elf above to laugh harder.

Arwen turned to give orders to someone else, thus freeing the twins from her scrutiny. They both had identical mischievous smiles as they looked up, "I think we should teach the elfling a lesson, don't you El?"

Legolas instantly got his feet under him, crouching defensively as he called down "And do you believe you are the ones to do that?"

Elladan growled shooting up after the Prince as Elrohir stood underneath laughing at them as he called up unhelpful advise, as fast as his brother was he couldn't match the pace of the lithe wood elf as he nimbly navigated the beams.

"If you three are quite finished?!" They stopped dead, finally noticing that their antics had distracted all of the other people in the room, Arwen stood with her hands on her hips glaring up.

They mumbled apologies looking like chastised elflings as they carried on attaching the silks to the beams. Elrohir passing the decorations up to them.

Legolas was over by the far doors securing the final silk in place when Arwen entered carrying a small tray calling up to them "I have a treat as you have worked so hard" The three looked at each other, an obvious challenge in their shared gazes. Elrohir took off first, he was still on the ground so should have had the edge in the race but he had to swerve to get around staff and bypass laden tables. Elladan had been over to one side perched high up on one of the wooden beams, he jumped over to another of the supports then carefully slide down the chain holding one of the two metal chandeliers in place, ending up in front of his brother.

Legolas had been the furthest away but was determined not to lose to the brothers, he leapt from the beam he was on, running over the rafters and jumping onto the iron chandelier. He was moving so swiftly that it did not move until he leapt across to grab hold of the central support beam, using it to swing himself over to the second chandelier. He dove off the edge of this one grabbing hold of one of the heavy drapes and used it to slide down the wall. He landed just in front of Elladan who stopped short causing Elrohir to slam into his back.

Arwen smiled at their antics, then noticed their appearance and pulled the tray of honey cakes away "You are filthy, you can have one once you are clean". They all looked down at their hands, that were covered in dust from the beams above. Elrohir whined at his sister "Oh come on Arwen, we're hungry and we've been working hard" she pulled the tray back as he made to grab for one of the cakes.

"Oh I know who out of the three of you has been working" she broke off a small piece of still warm cake and offered it to Legolas. He ate it from her fingers, shooting the twins a smug look as the brothers walked away grumbling "I always knew you liked him better".

Arwen laughed then wrapped the rest of the cake into a napkin offering the small parcel to the Prince. He gave her a questioning look "Go, I release you from my tyranny"

Legolas took the cake giving her a brief kiss on the cheek before hurrying from the room, eager to escape before she changed her mind.

###

Legolas could still hear Arwen's fair voice carrying through the open door way to his balcony way above the commotion below. He leaned further forward sitting precariously on the railing with one knee up, he was always given this room as it had the best view of the gardens beyond the hall.

He shook his head laughing to himself as he heard Arwen asking loudly where the King was.

His door suddenly burst open showing Aragorn, who stood slightly out of breath in the doorway "You have to help me!"

The elf slid from the balcony concerned "Whatever has happened?"

The man quickly closed the door looking like a cornered animal "I cannot take it anymore, I have not had a moments peace in days. I just wanted this to be a small celebration with my friends but it has turned into a spectacle for the whole kingdom to see"

Legolas laughed as he realised there was no real danger to his friend "Welcome to the running of a kingdom Mellon nîn. You should be thankful the people love you and wish to share in this celebration"

"I had no idea my wife could be so demanding" the elf laughed "She has mellowed over the years, be thankful you did not know her over a thousand years ago"

Aragorn's eyes widened in horror as he processed this thought.

"There you are, we are already late" Arwen stood in the re-opened doorway and was glowering at her husband who quailed slightly "Ah…Arwen I was just…" he shot the elven prince a pleading look.

Legolas rolled his eyes taking pity on the man "Estel was just telling me that he has very important meeting that slipped his mind, he has asked me to assist you in his stead"

Arwen looked suspiciously between them then looked over Legolas' form making him shift uncomfortably "Yes, I suppose that will work". She stepped closer to the two comparing them "You are the same height and I can overlook the build" she took Legolas firmly by the arm "Come we are already late to see the seamstresses"

The elf gave the man an annoyed look "Seamstresses!?"

Arwen pulled him towards the door "Yes, we need to make sure the outfits for tomorrow night are suitably finished"

Legolas shot the man a look that clearly said he would have revenge for this later as he disappeared through the door.

Aragorn laughed, revelling in the small amount of freedom he had bought himself. He couldn't leave the room without being accosted by someone so he sunk down onto the bed, lying back and relaxing. Maybe a short nap would make him feel better; he dozed, amusing himself with images of Arwen forcing the unhappy elven prince into different outfits.

###

Legolas found himself being dragged along an unfamiliar hallway, noticing the odd looks he was being given as he passed by the staff.

"Arwen where are we going?" he sighed, wishing he had not offered himself in Estel's place, he would make the man pay for this.

The Queen laughed and opened the door to a large room, there was a huge high window which kept the room brightly lit, a small dais with a three large mirrors to the left . Two large tables covered in pins, threads and various offcuts of material and a large screen for changing behind were over to the right.

A woman looked up from behind one of the tables as they entered "Oh, your majesty!"

Arwen raised her hand to placate the startled woman "It is alright Erin, I had to fetch a suitable substitute as my husband is busy at the moment. My apologies for being late"

Erin's eyes widened in surprise as the Queen apologised to her "It is quite alright your highness," her gaze flickered over to her companion "I did not realise the Prince would be here, I have not brought his tunic"

Legolas cast a look over to Arwen "My tunic?"

Arwen laughed "This is a special celebration, you did not bring anything with you from Ithilien"

"I have tunics already in my room" he was puzzled.

She shook her head "I have had something specially made that will make you look splendid, you wouldn't insult me by refusing would you?" she pouted slightly.

Legolas knew he was being manipulated, he rolled his eyes "Fine, I will wear it"

"Excellent" she pushed him into a chair, turning to Erin "May I see your hard work?"

Erin smiled at the two, she had heard some very odd rumours around the palace but could only see a close friendship between them, honestly people would believe the strangest things. "Of course" she moved over to a hanging rail removing a deep blue dress with intricate silver detailing around the bodice and sleeves. Small pearls were sewn around the neckline, the material seemed to shimmer in the light making it glow.

"It is beautiful." Arwen smiled over her shoulder at the seated prince as he spoke then turned back to Erin, "Will you help me into it?"

Erin nodded and followed her behind the screen, helping to lace up the silver ribbons at the back, she noticed it seemed tighter than it should have been. The seamstress did not want to point out that the queen must have put on weight so merely pulled the fastenings tighter so the sides would line up as they should, she stepped back "Oh my Lady you look wonderful"

Arwen smiled placing a hand on her stomach where the dress was pinching tightly, it was inhibiting her breathing a little but as she didn't want anyone else to know of her condition she hid her discomfort, moving out to the mirrored dais.

"Arwen you look truly breath-taking, Estel will not be able to take his eyes from you" she smiled to Legolas' reflection as she admired the detailing on the dress, it was an exquisite piece of work.

She turned expectantly to the Prince "Now it is time for your assistance Penneth" He rolled his eyes and stood resigning himself to his fate. She laughed and turned to Erin "Do you have the King's tunic to hand?"

Erin looked puzzled "Yes my lady?"

"Excellent, Legolas has kindly agreed to try it on for him"

The woman bowed her head and removed a tunic from the rack; it was the same material as her dress and had matching silver detailing.

Legolas ran his fingers over the embroidery then realised they were looking expectantly at him, he took the tunic and headed behind the screen to change.

Arwen admired the dress in the mirror once more before turning to Erin "Would you fetch the Prince's tunic, he may as well try it on while he is here"

Erin nodded and left to fetch the requested clothing.

Arwen stepped from the dais stumbling slightly as the dress pinched tightly, she was finding it hard to breathe.

"Are you alright?" Legolas called from behind the screen.

"Yes, I just stepped on the hem, this is longer than my other dresses" she made it to the desk leaning over and gasping for air.

"Arwen!" the world began to tip sideways…

Legolas sighed as he looked at the tunic, why was he unable to say no to his friends. He removed his tunic then on seeing a matching shirt with the one he going to be modelling he removed his own hearing Arwen stumble as he did "Are you alright?"

"Yes, I just stepped on the hem, this is longer than my others" was it his imagination or did she sound out of breath. He peered around the screen his eyes widening as he could see her leaning on the desk having trouble breathing. "Arwen!" he rushed over helping to support her, unsure what to do. She gasped breathlessly "too…tight…" realising it was the dress causing the problem he quickly undid the silver cords. Instantly she began to take large breaths as the dress loosened.

Legolas placed a supporting hand around her speaking softly in her ear "Please do not do that to me" she let out a small laugh continuing to breathe heavily.

"My lady I have OH!" Erin froze in the doorway taking in the site of the two elves. The queen was leant over the desk panting heavily, the prince standing behind her one arm around her waist. Her dress looked like it had been unfastened in a hurry and had slipped off one shoulder. He was bare chested, leaning forward so their bodies were pressed together. The three blinked at each other before Legolas calmly spoke "Would you mind getting some water, the Lady Arwen was overcome but I believe she is feeling better now"

Erin nodded not quite trusting her voice and closed the door…maybe the rumours around the palace were true!

Legolas carefully lifted Arwen into his arms and carried her to the chair "Are you feeling better?"

She nodded, holding onto his hand "Yes, I may have put on a little weight since I was measured. I will just have to make sure they do not tighten it as much tomorrow night"

The prince smiled at her "Please do, I do not wish to see you like that again"

Legolas helped her change into her original dress which was a much looser fit and she was feeling much better by the time Erin returned carrying a tray. The seamstress was startled when the prince poured the water into one of the cups and took it over to the queen.

Arwen took it smiling her thanks as she sipped the cool liquid, he spoke quietly in elvish "Are you sure you do not wish me to get anyone? I can fetch Estel if you do not want any of the healers to know"

She shook her head "I am fine now, it was the dress, nothing more" she seemed to finally notice his unclothed state "You should get dressed otherwise you will cause quite a stir?" He looked down blushing as he realised his undressed state, he stood quickly heading for the screen, picking up his green tunic.

"Do not forget we came here for a reason" Arwen's voice sounded amused, he sighed "You are tenacious" he picked up Estel's formal tunic, hearing her giggle as he slipped it on.

* * *

**AN – **I have noticed I have Arwen serving a lot in this story, I'm in no way trying to say she is weak or subservient, I just think that she has done a lot of tasks for herself for many years before being queen and likes to be helpful. Now she is pregnant all of the men in her life will try to stop her from doing anything, but providing food is a way of still feeling useful.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN - **We have finally reached boiling point!

* * *

The morning of Aragorn's birthday finally arrived, breakfast had been set out in the private dining room with all of his close friends and family. After eating and relaxing for a while he would have to get ready and become King Elessar for the evening's festivities, he would have much preferred to stay here with his companions all day.

He enjoyed all of his favourite foods, laughing and joking as if never parted from the people who meant so much to him. He took Arwen's hand kissing the back and asking her a silent question, she smiled nodding. He traded a brief glance with Legolas who waited until the last servant left then quickly moved to the doors closing them for privacy.

The others looked questioningly as Aragorn stood "My friends I am so happy you are here to share in this day but what makes it all the more special is the news I have to give." He took Arwen's hand "Arwen and I are expecting our first child" he smiled lovingly at her, it was the first time he had spoken these words out loud, finally making the fact he would be a father real to him.

The others stood flocking round the two, Faramir smiling at the King as Eowyn kissed Arwen's cheek. Merry and Pippin joyfully broke into song, while Frodo watched with a smile on his face. Sam kissed his wife and held his own small daughter Ruby tightly to him. Gandalf stood smiling not surprised by the news at all, while Eomer caught Aragorn's eye bowing his head to the man.

Elladan and Elrohir picked Aragorn up and spun him round hugging him tightly as the man laughed.

"I suppose you knew of this" a gruff voice came from beside Legolas, he looked down at the dwarf "I did"

Gimli huffed "And you didn't think to tell me"

Legolas smiled "It was not my news to tell"

The dwarf gave another harrumph but his eyes were sparkling suspiciously as he looked at the two soon to be parents. The elf lightly patted Gimli's shoulder affectionately then headed over to the two, laughing as he was pulled into a firm embrace by them.

The rest of the morning was spent celebrating and excitedly planning what would happen when the new child arrived. The friends spoke as fully as they could for Aragorn would be bound by royal duties for the evening.

###

The evening celebration had so far gone without a hitch; dignitaries had been greeted and placated. Food had been eaten and the musicians had now started to play lively music as the tables were moved to allow room for dancing. King Elessar stood from his seat at the high table, the room growing silent when he began his speech "My friends, I am glad so many could attend this celebration. I thank you for coming and I pray you eat and drink your fill and end the night dancing any cares you may have away." There were cheers as a few who had drunk too much already toasted the King loudly.

Aragorn smiled gesturing to Arwen who rose gracefully "It is also a double celebration, not only is it my birthday but we would like to announce that we are expecting our first child" he raised Arwen's hand kissing it, then noticed the low murmur that had started at his words.

The King looked around in confusion peering down the table at his friends. Faramir stood making his way around the table to investigate, Legolas also stood but this seemed to draw the focus of the room. He paused at the attention, puzzled as to why he was the receiver of such dark looks. He glanced over to Aragorn for an explanation but the man gave him a slight shrug showing he was just as confused.

Aragorn walked around the table, "I do not understand, I would have thought you would be happy at the thought of a royal heir"

The guests began speaking fervently amongst themselves; something was happening that they were not happy about. Legolas did not like the change in the atmosphere of the room, he moved to the edge of the table ready to step to Aragorn's defence if needed.

King Elessar straightened and with a commanding voice he called over the crowed "I would have an explanation" the room became silent, no-one willing to step forward and face the King's wrath, Aragorn stared expectantly at them "Well?"

Lord Brennan finally stepped forward, he bowed his head to the king but made no comment, he seemed to be choosing his words wisely.

Aragorn stared hard at him "I am waiting Lord Brennan"

Brennan cleared his throat "There have been some rumours that have caused the validity of the royal line to be questioned."

Aragorn blinked at him "I am Isilduir's heir, I have…"

"No my lord…not your line" Brennan looked uncomfortable as his eyes flickered to Arwen.

The king was confused "If not mine then…" he suddenly realised what the man was implying his eyes flashing with rage "Explain yourself" it was not a question.

Legolas saw the change in his friend's demeanour and stepped forward finding himself on the receiving end of more disdainful looks. He glanced over at Faramir for assistance, the steward had a look of dawning realisation on his face as he made his way over to the elf's side.

Lord Brennan shifted before continuing "The queen has been seen alone in another's presence numerous times over the last few days, her behaviour with him is inexcusable"

Aragorn's voice was cold "Whom?"

Brennan's eyes flickered to Legolas, who opened his mouth to respond but Faramir leant close whispering in his ear "They believe you to be the father of Arwen's child"

Legolas' eyes widened, a small smile pulling at the corner of his mouth, surely they were joking. But at the serious look he was being given he suddenly realised they were serious. He was outraged, how dare they believe him capable of such a thing.

Faramir actually took a small step back as his friend straightened, cold fire flashing in the elf's eyes. He looked every bit the Elven Prince he was as he glided down the stairs, the guests instinctively drawing back as he moved in close to the lord.

He spoke quietly but his words were clear and carried over the room as if they had been shouted "You will explain yourself immediately for it is not just my honour you insult" his voice contained a hidden menace.

Brennan swallowed but did not back down from the enraged elf "You have been seen together in numerous compromising positions, that you were caught through lack of discretion is of no fault of mine"

Aragorn internally groaned, it was never a good thing to insult an elf's honour especially this elf, he moved to prevent Legolas from doing anything rash as rage flashed over the fair features but all of them halted as a feminine voice spoke "I too would know exactly what I am accused of"

Arwen's soft tones carried over the hall, quelling the burning fires in Legolas' eyes though he still held himself as tense as a bow string.

The Queen moved between Legolas and Aragorn waiting patiently for an explanation.

Lord Brennan shifted uncomfortably under the threes scrutiny "You were seen in the gardens, sharing an intimate embrace"

Arwen nodded not denying it in the slightest "Tis true, I held him when he was in need of comfort…" she glanced over to the Prince asking him a silent question, he caught her eye nodded his permission. "The Prince unfortunately was overcome by sea-longing it is an incurable malady that elves can suffer from, while he can normally control the pain it causes on occasion it can become too much. I merely provided the comfort and support of an old friend. It was an embrace between close companions nothing more"

Legolas looked away, he did not wish to see the pitying gazes from his friends. Arwen squeezed his arm supportively then looked back to the Lord in front of her "Was there anything else?"

Brennan's voice had lost some of its confidence as he saw how unaffected the King was by hearing this rumour; he nodded "You were caught in the sewing rooms yesterday afternoon in a compromising position"

The Prince's eyes widened as he realised how the situation yesterday had been misinterpreted, his cheeks flushing slightly. Arwen smiled "Oh…the seamstress was unaware of my condition…" she placed a hand lovingly on her stomach "she unfortunately laced my dress too tightly, I could not catch my breath, I would have passed out had Legolas not undone the lacings allowing me to breathe again"

Aragorn leant in close to her "Are you alright?" she smiled at him, "I am fine now, no lasting damage other than startling the Prince" the king's eyes went wide "Why didn't you tell me?"

She placed a calming hand on his arm "Honestly I am fine now. Legolas fussed for hours after" Legolas looked a little put out at her words, he didn't 'fuss' over anyone.

Arwen calmly met Lord Brennan's gaze and gave him a questioning look. The man obviously did not wish to continue this conversation, the Queen's eyes were so emotive that he could plainly read the truth in her words.

There was a murmuring around the room which quietened as the King and Elven Prince glared at them, the lord who shrunk back as he quietly spoke "Well…when the Prince first arrived, you were seen together with him…in his bathing chamber…"

Aragorn raised a questioning brow at Legolas but he was still glowering at the man in front of him.

Arwen actually laughed "Is that what started all of this?" she leant over to Legolas breaking him out of his heated stare "Oh Penneth if I had known it would cause this much trouble I am afraid I would've left you to fall asleep in the bath to be found by some hapless maid" his ears pinked a little at the thought of this.

The Queen shifted her gaze back to the man in front of her "My dear Lord Brennan, do you have any children?"

He frowned slightly "Yes my Lady, I have a son and a daughter, both grown now"

She was still smiling which unnerved him "and when they were younger did you ever help them into bed?"

His eyes flickered between the three of them hoping to know the meaning behind this questioning "On occasion…?"

"Now, if your son arrived home from a very long and tiring trip, so fatigued that he could barely stand on his own, would it not be a kindness to help him change and assist him into bed?"

The man nodded slowly but he was still puzzled "I suppose…but he is not your son"

Her musical laughter glided over the people nearby "I have known the Prince for a very long time, in fact I watched over him a few times when his parents visited Imladris. I have on occasion fed, bathed and changed him when he was but a mere babe."

"Arwen!" Legolas was giving her a scandalised look he could hear Gimli's hearty laugh behind them as Elladan and Elrohir tried to stifle their own snorts of laughter, Legolas clenched his jaw willing down his mortification.

The murmuring around the room started up again but this time it was a lot friendlier, people smiling at the thought of the Elven Prince as a babe.

Arwen giggled leaning towards him "I apologise Tithen Las" ((Little Leaf)) he scowled at the nickname.

She looked back towards the Lord who shifted uncomfortably "Anything else?"

He was shamefaced as he replied quietly "No my Lady"

"Good, then let us forget this foolishness, it is a celebration after all" she signalled to the musicians who started to play. Arwen took Aragorn's arm and walked back towards their places at the table, finally seeing the amused faces of their friends. She gave them a small smile before realising Legolas had not re-joined them, turning in time to see the Prince speaking softly to Lord Brennan, the man's face blanched and he swallowed nodding before moving swiftly away, nearly spilling his wine in his haste.

"Legolas!" the elf turned to Arwen with a completely innocent expression that fooled no-one.

The elf moved swiftly back to his empty seat freezing as he saw the highly amused expression on Gimli's face, the dwarf taking a slow hearty sip of his ale before speaking "Well elf, I have never seen anything so entertaining, just to think of the Lady Arwen changing you when you were small…" he barked another loud laugh out as Legolas glared at the queen asking silently if it was really necessary to tell every member of the palace that piece of information, he would never live this down.

He was distracted as a small hand pulled at his trouser leg, looking down he saw the innocent face of Sam's daughter Ruby, who stood barely two feet from the floor. He smiled kneeling down to her as she grinned placing a small consoling hand on his shoulder "Is'ok Las, my momma still bathes me too"

He held back his laughter "Is that so Tithen penn, what do you say we hide from them together then?"

She giggled as the Prince lifted her into his arms, moving out to a corner away from the guests, hearing Sam's protestations as he went.

"Ere she shouldn't be botherin' him like that" Sam's wide eyes watched as his daughter was lifted by the Prince, both smiling to each other. His wife Rosie leant over "Oh he doesn't look like he minds. Besides I would like the chance to dance with my husband" she laughed pulling him with her towards the dance floor.


End file.
